starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Star City
History Colonel Jeb Star founded the territory of Fort Plymouth in the year 1797. In the early half of the 19th century, Fort Plymouth grew into a prosperous trading community luring prospectors all the way from Canada to ply their trades. With the establishment of the continental railroad system in the 1860s, Fort Plymouth developed into a thriving cattle town with large ranches, slaughterhouses and stockyards. 1897 was the year of the "Great Fire". It earned this appellation when a stockyard smokehouse was set ablaze, burning most of Fort Plymouth to the ground. Developers and architects rebuilt the city into a living symbol of modernism, and named it after it's founding father, Jeb Star. In the modern era, Star City was the known as the base of operations of original Emerald Archer, Green Arrow (Oliver Queen). As Green Arrow, Oliver Queen worked out of Star City for many years, struggling to disable a network of corrupt corporate bureaucrats. He initially worked alongside his teen partner, Speedy (Roy Harper), and again later with his paramour, Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) and then later once again with Roy Harper as Arsenal and Red Arrow He later relocated for an extended period of time in Seattle, Washington, but ultimately found himself returning home to Star City. Since the Chrell Invasion Star City has existed without a hero of any kind leading to corruption, gang violence and crime reaching levels only seen during the times of No Man's Land in Gotham City and as recently as before Batman returned to help bring Gotham back under control yet again. This allowed for several segregated communities to form turning Star City into a factioned, fractured version of its former self where the only way to survive was to avoid all gang activity and pay dues when requested. Living in fear was not something that could be avoided but instead it was required. The Shift Star City underwent a massive change after the A.R.G.U.S. attack using manipulated Chrell technology. Failing to alter the city to their liking the technology had a lasting affect on the city by changing its entire physical layout. Unable to control the technology as first thought A.R.G.U.S. watched in horror with the rest of the city as Star City began to randomly have buildings appear and disappear as the cityscape went from peaceful and romantic to towering, futuristic and overwhelming. While Star City had done its best to maintain its charm as the the evolution of the city continued and eventually led to some of the most dangerous times for the city. Currently, Star City exists as a volatile yet slowly stabilizing peaceful city. A new vigilante has risen in the guise of Red Arrow (Brendan Knight) and his team of compatriots Huntress (Katherine Kyle), Artemis (Valentine Queen), Echo (Anastasiya Belova) and the son of Oliver Queen, Conner Queen the new Green Arrow. Points Of Interest Neighborhoods * Adams Heights * Aurora * Avalon Park * Blumebury * Brainerd * City Core * Clarenden Hills * Daleyville * Damen Hills * East Gary * Elgin * Glaberton * Glades, The * Hyde Park * Jackson Park * Lamb Valley * Lombard * Marquette * Near South * Oak Forest * Oldtown * Plesa Park * Saulk Village * Seaview * South Shore * Tesserville * "The Swamp" * Villa Park * Westchester * Wriggleyville Landmarks * Capstone Bridge * Star City Youth Center * Tinder-Smith Garden Arena * Queen Coliseum * Bisque Museum * Grell Museum * Star Bridge * Star City Aquarium Sports Teams * Star City Stags, formerly Metropolis Comets (football) ** Call Queen Coliseum home, Exodus Football League Team * Star City Lights (basketball) * Star City Rockets (baseball) * Star City Stars (hockey) * Star City Thunder (basketball) =Residents= Heroes * Red Arrow (Brendan Knight * Artemis (Valentine Queen) * Huntress {Katherine Kyle) * Green Arrow (Conner Queen) * Echo (Svitlana Anastasiya Belova) Villains * Black Arrow * Merlyn * Dorian Vito * Raiden * Diamondback * Shotgun * Skylark * Crossbow * Saiko * Copperhead Others * Arrow Cave (Unknown to All) Current Threads Category:Vox (WoH) Category:Vox